Dreams to Reality
by Tahalia001
Summary: Sam/Alan slash. PWP! The best kind of One-shot!  Sam stumbles in on Alan having some good dreams. What will he do to make the moment more real for Alan? Read and find out. Reviews are nice, whether good or bad.


****

**Heyya Everyone. yeah, haven't updated in a while so I thought, sure let's just post a random fic.**  
**So I'm currently obsessing over Tron/Tron:Legacy and am not very happy with the news of a Tron 3 coming out, but alas, I'm happy that there is a lot of fiction coming out for Tron/Tron: Legacy as I have been surviving off the livejournal communitites of these awesome movies. Check them out! tronkinkmeme, tron_slash and Tron_legacy. There are more like but they are like the best. :3**

So like always, this is a slashy fanfiction right here, with matureish themes of homosexuality present. Male x Male story

This is just a PWP ( Plot...What Plot?) fanfic, which means well, yeah there is no plot, there is just sexiness occurring throughout it. If you want an actual story, you won't find it here, sorry!

I dont know the characters of Tron/Tron: Legacy, though Sam Flynn and Rinzler would be on the top of the list.

If you don't like reading about two males conducting in sexual foreplay/intercourse, please hit the back button now. But for those who like yaoi and blah, read on my children! 3  
So Enjoy hopefully. This hasn't been beta'd and I sorta done this quickly at 4am in the morning so please excuse grammer/spelling mistakes. :3

xx Pnanda-Chan~!

Sam stood at the door way, leaning against the hard wooden frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest, slick with stray water droplets that slowly ran down over his lower abdomen. His chest raised and fell softly with one leg crossed over the other, smiling at the sight he was gazing upon, hair still wet and dripping.

Over on their bed laid his man, sprawled over the mattress with a hand on his chest as his light blue open shirt fell loosely over the sides of his ribs, pooling onto the mattress under him as he exhaled into the ink covered pages of a book he had been reading and had mentioned a few times for the younger male to read. Sam's eyes followed down the exposed torso, looking at the small scar over his side that he loved to bit and lick at. Even though Alan wasn't as versatile and young as he was, the businessman still kept in shape. Deep grey pants were hidden underneath by white sheets resting on his legs with the bedside lamp's light creating beautiful shadows over his skin which highlighted everything Sam loved about Alan's body.

They had just come back from working two days straight at ENCOM, trying to figure out which way to head with this new program and how to advertise and appeal to the younger generations as well as the older. It had been trialling but they were getting somewhere. And since Alan and himself had established a relationship that consisted more than sex, Sam decided to crash at his older lover's house for the night, considering they haven't had a moment for them to relax with each other for weeks.

"Far out…you're gonna be the death of me like that," Sam mumbled to himself, quietly, and ran his hand through his short hair and huffed to himself, still admiring the view for a little while longer before leaving the scene, heading downstairs to quench his thirst and to quieten his loud groaning stomach with a sandwich or something easy.

Alan gasped softly, sucking his bottom lip under his top as his hand snaked down his body slowly, pressing against his torso, gliding down over his smooth hardly blemished skin until it slipped underneath the waistband, pants already open and belt already unbuckled. He grabbed hold of his already semi-hard member, unconsciously, and wrapped his fingers around himself, beginning slow motions up and down his cock. Alan moaned out loud from the heat from his hand caressing himself, not even knowing what he was doing to himself as his dream played with his outer limbs and actions.

"Mmm…Samm…" Alan mumbled out low, throwing his head to aside with the book following the movement as it fell next to his head, his glasses keeping their hold on his matured face. His mouth slightly open as he whined as he dreamt of two pink lips claiming his own, slipping the wet, sweet tongue into his mouth to play with his waiting tongue. The sleeping man sighed in his throat, swallowing hard as his hand slowly increased its speed and pressure around him like the hand in his dream, breathing hard into the open room, eyes darting from under his eyelids, the skin in between his eye brows tensing up.

The man's body started to tremble all over as his dream was becoming more graphic:

_Sam dragged his tongue out of Alan's mouth, nipping at the corner of his lips and started to lick over his neck, playing and biting with his Adams Apple and down to his collar bone. He took his time down Alan's body, leaving his mark over multiple sections of skin and savouring the salty, smooth, perspiring skin until he was swallowing his lover whole down to the base…_"Mmm…" His wrist began to work faster, becoming more irregular underneath the two layers of material, his hand slowly relieving him of his heat.

_Samm…  
_  
-

Sam turned into Alan's bedroom again and stopped in the doorway, surprised and instantly immersed by the scene playing out in front of him. He was fascinated by how uncontrolled Alan was on the bed; asleep and moaning his name as he dreamt about God knows what, but he had a pretty accurate idea what was going on in the man's head.

He had never seen Alan like this before. Like come on, Alan was a business man; he took his job serious, he took his life serious, he took their relationship serious, but this…right here in front of Sam's eyes…was not serious. It's fucking hot. Sure, if Sam teased and whined and pleaded with Alan for some excitement, especially if he whispered naughty ideas into Alan's ear, the older male would give in, but seeing Alan like this; it just seemed so foreign, so different…

Placing his ham and cheese sandwich on the dresser next to him, his eyes not leaving Alan, he closed the door with the side of his foot and silently walked over to the bed, feeling his jeans grow tight with every second he watched and listened to Alan unconsciously jerk himself off, plus him walking didn't really help with the friction. A smirk formed over his lips.

_I should help him out…  
_  
Walking around to the vacant side of the bed, Sam sat on the crumpled, sort of neat side of the bed, his hand rested on the denim bump in between his legs as he just took a moment to keep this little scene in his head for future blackmail, thinking quietly to himself. He crawled over to his boyfriend, slipping the cotton sheet down Alan's legs, resting just above his knee caps and carefully straddled Alan's lower thighs, careful not to put to much of his weight on Alan's thighs as he constantly keeping his gaze on the outlined shape of Alan's body to see if he'd wake up or not. He thought about the humour of the situation; how it would look like if someone walked in on them and chuckled to himself, quickly retracting his mind from the gutter as his eyes diverted themselves to the hot hand moving in restricted motions under the loosely opened grey pants. Sam could feel his blood pressure spike a little, his chest tense up as he drew in deep breaths as his hands began feel the man's upper thigh, pressing on a certain area just under his hip bone and heard a subtle low moan escaping from his favourite lips and suppressed a moan of his own.

Sam removed his hand from that little sensitive area and pulled down the work pants fly even more, exposing black briefs and Alan's hand jerking himself off under them. It was a sight for eager eyes, eyes like Sam's. The scene in front of him reminded himself that of a teenage boy. He smirked again, and bit lightly on his bottom lip, adjusting his position over the sturdy thighs and pushed the sheet off Alan's legs. Still watching the body under him, his head dropped down and watched his hand replace each long, aged finger with one of his own, being careful not to wake up Sleeping Beauty. He hadn't touched him for weeks now because they were busy with their own sectors and details and the company and this and that but God—he could never forget the feeling of Alan under his grasp. Even at the office, if he had a spare half an hour, he would sneak off and fantasize of Alan pushing into him, feeling Alan inside his body and just reaching his climax with him. But that was pretty rare.

Goose bumps erupted over Alan's hips; apparently his hands were a little cold but they would soon warm up as he started to pick up from where Alan's hand left off. Sam smiled to himself, amused at how sensitive the businessman's body was as he reached for his back pocket with his free hand, pulling out a plastic deep blue ring with sparkles in it and popped it into his mouth, coating it with his tongue and manoeuvred it so it laid behind his front teeth and continued with the vertical hand movements up and down Alan's shaft. When he thought that it was time, Sam lowered his head over the tip and took it into his mouth and pushed the ring down the throbbing length with his wet skilful muscle, tasting the salty pre-cum over the back of his tongue, until the plastic ring was sitting on the base. Triumphant about not waking his sleeping partner, Sam moved in between Alan's legs and started sucking off the older male, taking him all the way again until he could feel the blunt head pressing against the back of his throat, making him take in a quick breath through his nose to relax himself; his hands holding onto the broad, clothed hips that were being massaged by his fingers and thumbs.

"More…" Alan moaned, his breath becoming hard, his hands finding their way down and grabbing hold of the broad shoulders, not being able to entwine his hands in the short hair but pushing down on the back of his head, urging Sam to take more of him into his hot, wet mouth. Sam heard the soft gasp from his boyfriend and imagined the panting slightly open mouthed man with an expression to melt ice.

Sam hummed with content around his lover, playing with the constricting rubber ring that was causing pressure to build up quickly. He knew that at any moment, the heated moment that he had dreamt about once could be interrupted by Alan waking up and start yelling, asking too many questions to comprehend as to why he was blowing him in his sleep, toying and aiding to his dream for all the right and wrong reasons.

But hey, he was enjoying the sentimental moment between them…even though one was unconscious, but still, it counted.

"_Damn it!"_

Alan sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying so hard to suppress the moan that was eventually going to break through his closed lips and aid to the male below his waist. God he felt so good; how long was it now since he had Sam touching him? 2 weeks? More? It didn't matter at the moment for Alan's head was in a state of bliss to even worry about that anymore. All he wanted was for that mouth to keep doing what it was good at doing and release this pressure that was making his body tremble and hurt for more.

A choked moan finally escaped his lips as he threw his head into his pillow, tightening his grip on the partially sweaty shoulders and scalp, feeling Sam flicker his tongue over and around the sides of his cock, hollowing out his cheeks which felt…indescribable to Alan as his eyes automatically closed.

"S-Sam…" He managed out.

The moist, hot sensation released its grip around his member, "Reality is far better than this…" the voice said, each word pronunciation tickling the tip with his warm breath, sending an electric current up his spine that made Alan wish he was a young man again and arched off the bed.

"What..?"

_-_ Sam mentally laughed as he listened out to the answers Alan was saying in low mumbles in between his moans and gasps for more, along with his nails digging into his shoulder, the other hand pressing into his scalp. Like he had done many times for Alan, because of the response he got from it was to die for, he took him in all the way and sucked his cheeks in as he slowly removed his mouth off the hot organ, humming at the same time, dragging his front teeth softly up the long shaft and pressed softly on the wet skin as he waited for that reaction.

"Ugh! G-ooddd..!" The hand on the back of his head pressed down, wanting that mouth on him more, to do that again because what it did to his body was just unholy, but oh so good!

He's talking to himself…

Sam let the warm hand push his head back down, rolling his eyes at the force of urgency until his top lip was brushing against the cock ring and began to pull back up. He slid a hand off the hot skinned hip and wrapped it around the base, his fingers playing with the plastic ring with slight pulls and twists as he moved his hand up and down. He worked his way into a good rhythm with his mouth, making his hold on the hips less reliable as Alan began to unconsciously buck slightly, pushing himself more into Sam's mouth, nearly gagging at one point.

With his hands and mouth doing most of the work, the pressure in his own jeans was beginning to become noticeable and painful, but he didn't even realise that he was aching for some help, man, he didn't even realise what Alan's hand was doing to his skin over his shoulder. Alan's nails pierced into the scarred skin and producing red crescent shaped wounds, blood seeped under his fingernails and rolling down the hot skin, soaking into the pants under him. Sam moaned from the tension in his pants and from the pain from his shoulder; pain mixing in with pleasure. Sam continued to tease Alan's cock, slowly bringing his mouth off the leaking member until…

"God!" Eyes flashed open, taking in the bright light that was shining directly into his face as Alan's face was turned towards it. The lamp brought up tears behind his glasses to protect his eyes. Reality merged with subconscious dreams of bliss as Alan blinked a few times, and tensed. He jolted up, ripping his hand away from the thing that it was gripping onto.

Sam groaned around Alan's cock as he felt hair rip from his scalp from the sudden movement and took his mouth off of Alan, and looked over at his shoulder, now bleeding slightly.

_That's going to leave a mark... Man…_

Alan looked around the room for a moment, still feeling like he was missing something to this equation. He was breathing hard, the skin over his chest felt tight, sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and upper body, his fingers were wet and didn't feel right as he rubbed his fingers together, trying to work out the wet feeling on them, and there was a dark, constricting sensation from his waist downwards. Jerking up from his horizontal position on the bed, he looked down at the large, light brown haired lump that was hovering close to his crutch region. With his heart already beating too much, it spiked in curiosity as only one name came to mind that would do something like this._  
_  
With one swift moment, Alan gripped onto the hair, and yanked it off the lower portion of his body, "What the hell…are you doing?"

Sam looked up at Alan, licking his lower lip and smirked evilly. Still bewildered, Alan looked down at Sam, noticing rustled brown hair all over the place with a fresh coat of light pink covering his cheeks that had a small line of sweat rolling down the side of his face, dripping onto his chest.

"What the hell…are you doing?" He repeated, his voice was hoarse, ruff and had something else that Sam tried to pick up on as he watched the facial expressions on Alan's face play out.

"Enjoying myself."

Releasing the death grip from Sam's hair, Sam removed his hand from Alan's cock, relishing the small shudder and a whimper from his lover and crawled up the matured body, laying a hand upon the grey haired chest and pushed him down rough, feeling the bed shake from Alan's back hitting the mattress.

"Well, I should really say, enjoying myself by playing with you." He pinned Alan underneath his own hot body, placing two hands on each side of the confused man's neck, and pressed his own erection onto Alan's, causing the man to snap his eyes shut, press his head into the pillow and raise his chin up, his mouth opening for a silent moan as Sam quickly dived in, attaching his moistened lips onto the side of the inviting neck.

"S-Samm…"

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Sam thought as he smiled against Alan s skin. He nipped, licked and kissed at the spot over his pulse, liking the feeling of Alan's pulse beating under his lips and claimed that spot once again as he usually did while in this position, continuing to gyrate his hips down into the moaning man's.

Sam's hand lifted off the mattress, shifting his weight onto his left arm, and began to play with Alan's body, finding its way to the perk nipple as he pinched it softly. Alan arched up and pressed his body into Sam's, gasping from the slight pain as it got washed away by those lips moving across to his Adam's apple, licking over the lump that bobbed up and down as Alan swallowed hard. Sam's lips moved down to bite and mark at his collar bone. Sam retracted his lips away from the now light red and not quite pale mosaic skin and lifted his head up to stare down at Alan, taking in the pained expression….clearly the ring was taking its toll as he continued to rock his hips into Alan's, receiving many sounds of heaven and muffled pain, as Sa, hooked an arm under a leg and lifted it so it was bent, giving Sam for assess to his hips.

Finally seeing Alan's eyes open and stare up at him in a half-lidded blissful state, Sam dove down and his lips met with the soft pink ones underneath; actions speaking louder than words.

Alan stiffened briefly as he felt the warm moist muscle lick across his bottom lip. His head was swimming from everything. He gave in, wanting Sam to touch and taste him as he opened his mouth willingly and allowed Sam's tongue access, letting his own hand claw and grab onto the red patterned shoulder above him, his mouth pressing back just as hard as Sam's. With the new connection of heat, Alan moaned deep in the back of his throat, making Sam smile and deepen the kiss. The younger male pushed his tongue into the welcoming mouth, letting it map out the already explored mouth…but there was always an excuse of double checking…and triple checking…

Finally meeting with the welcoming tongue, he coated it with his own and tasted it, enjoying the familiar taste of Alan. His hand, making its way down the older man's body, pressed over the hard planes of the older male's chest, playing with the sensitive scar over his ribs and gently pushed his thumb over it, liking how Alan hummed. He continued to trace down the older body; long fingers played over smooth skin and finished his path, laying his hand on the powerful hip, rubbing over the bone.

Sam moaned out loud as Alan bucked up; rubbing his own painful throbbing erection against Sam's restricted one and took the opportunity to bite down on Sam's lower lip, hearing another low sound of pleasure vibrate from his throat. Sam thrust his hips down, the friction causing both men to hum from the touch as Alan met with the next thrust up, their hips meeting and rubbing as the ring causing more pressure for the head chairmen of ENCOM and pulled Sam down for another bruising kiss, making Sam's cock more harder; he could already feel a sticky wet patch on his jeans.

They pulled apart, breathless and hot, "I've missed this." Alan whispered with a devious smirk over his lips, getting the same reaction from Sam.

Alan wrapped his hand around his member, but couldn't get to pull off the ring as Sam peeled his hand off and placed it around his neck, letting his hand fall back to its position on his hip and massage the skin with his fingers and thumb. Looking down at his boyfriend, he couldn't stand not having Alan under his lips; he attacked that neck again, licking just under his ear, down to his collar bone, mouthing along the tanned skin and tasting the familiar flavour of his man while Alan continued to meet the slow thrusts that both men were doing; their skin heating up. Sam began to fee the warm leaking liquid smear over his lower abdomen.

"Gonna…" Alan muttered, not saying what he wanted to do so badly, "-need…more."

Sam stopped and smiled, dragging his tongue from the bruised bone up to the slightly flushed cheek, leaving a small kiss on the skin.

"I know…" Sam voice was deep and smooth, sending a chill down Alan's spine, "do you like the ring I gave you?" He ducked his head over to Alan's ear, nuzzling it as he whispered naughty words into the ear while thrusting and gyrating his hips with Alan's.

"It's…ugh…different," Alan managed out, throwing his head to aside, letting Sam have more room to play and toy with his mind and body. Not a smart move, "Please Sam…"

Removing his teeth from the lobe, he kissed Alan on the cheek again and nodded quickly. His hand left Alan's hip and like lightning, already had unzipped himself and had his hand wrapped around his own cock, bringing it out with a thankful groan. Sam adjusted his body a little, taking both of their hot throbbing manhood's in his right hand. Alan moaned loud from the touch, arching his back and shutting his eyes tight. The sight of his man helpless and wanting more, writhing from the plastic device that was causing him pain and pleasure was beautiful as Sam forced his eyes to stay open and drink up this moment. He began to pump both of the organs in his hand, shuddering from the feeling of Alan against his own cock, both now feeling that burn to build up in the pit of their stomachs.

"I want to…see and hear you…cum so hard for me…" Sam breathed out between each hard, hot pump of his hand around both of their dripping, aching members.

"Sam…mmm! Ahh!" Alan thrust up into Sam's hand, meeting a strong pump, not being able to control his body.

The sight of Alan panting, sweating, moaning, cussing and whimpering, pleading and giving his body to Sam in complete ecstasy, was all too much for the younger man as it added to the pressure of his cock and to the moment as he buried his head in the crook of Alan's neck, feeling that hot sensation begin to boil and burn down in his gut quickly. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, also thinking about Alan and his situation.

"Sam…now!" Alan's voice started out small and weak, but Alan yelled out the last word as a demand as his grip on Sam's shoulder tightened. Alan felt like in that moment, his body detached form any mental instructions and acted on its own free will, his hips jolting up hard into the hot hand. Sam's thumb pressed down over Alan's head, smearing leaking pre-cum over the two swollen heads. Sam lifted his heavy head, capturing his lover's parted lips for a harsh, passionate kiss as both pressed into each other's lips with equal urgency

"I give you…permission…" Sam groaned out, smirking down at Alan with a glint in his eyes. With such speed, Alan's free hand left Sam's neck and wrapped around the base of his cock, pushing the cock ring off slowly, feeling pressure release instantly. But the pressure to retain from bursting right there over Sam's hand was so hard to control. Sam quickly released his grip around Alan for a moment to get the ring off and grasped it, restarting the pumping, hearing relief breath out of Alan.

"Play time isn't over yet Alan…" Sam murmured against Alan's lips._  
_  
He leaned down again and nuzzled the junction of Alan's neck and shoulder, beginning to nip and suck at the point, knowing that it was one of his weak points as the older male whined from the touches, leaning his head a little to aside, giving Sam more room as his hand pressed into his younger man's shoulder blade on his back.

Alan was trying so hard not to releasing hard, trying to prove to himself that he could keep up with his young lover, as Sam bit down a little too hard on that zone, sending electricity up and down his body which made Alan buck hard into his hand and it was all over for him.

Sam kept on playing with the area, listening to all the glorious sounds coming from Alan's mouth as he felt him thrust up hard, moaning out his name and arched up into his hand as he rode out his orgasm as it ripped through his body. Alan came hard and hot over Sam's hand. The sounds and scene of Alan sent Sam over the edge as well, him pumping and releasing hard along with Alan over his hand, their stomachs and onto the bed, along with staining Sam's jeans at the same time. They both staying in that position for a while as Sam tried to not to fall on his Alan but it wasn't going to work as his supporting arm buckled from his dead weight and fell on top of Alan with a 'oomph!'  
Both were panting hard and in a limp, boneless state as they let the after glow consume their bodies and relax into the situation. Sam tried to relieve the pressure on top of Alan by getting up but sadly, his body wasn't quite ready to move as he just fell on him again, making Alan half heartily laugh, which made him smile, placing a hand at the small of Sam's back, rubbing up and down his back, trying to stop the muscle spasms of his orgasm continuing over his body.

"Sam, may I ask…" Alan swallowed, catching his breath, "…where did you get that ring thing?" His voice raspy.

Sam looked up at Alan and winked, "College is all about experimenting Alan."

Alan shook his head at the answer, a small smile over his lips as Sam slid his gooey hand from out of their sandwiched bodies, where he laid it over Alan's heart, liking the quick beat of his heart.

Alan looked down at the white, sticky hand and the liquid oozing over his chest and raised an eyebrow down the boy that was lying over him. Sam closed his eyes, realising that he just put their ejaculate over Alan's chest.

With a weak smile, Sam mouth 'sorry' to him and removed his hand from his chest.

Lifting his head from the heaving chest, Sam pushed himself up, bringing his face closer to Alan's and as Alan got ready for Sam's lip to gracefully cover his own, he watched as Sam ducked his head down and began to lick up the thick white mixed essence off his check.

A mixture of disgust and intrigue washed over Alan as he shivered when Sam licked over his nipple. Sam lifted his head back up, leaning in to kiss Alan. The older man smiled into the kiss, prying Sam's lips apart as his tongue snaked into Sam's, tasting himself and the younger man all over Sam's tongue and brought his hand to the back of the soft brown hair and angled their mouths to gain more from the kiss.

They broke apart, needing air, as Sam lifted himself off of Alan and slowly climbed over him and walked into Alan's en suite to grab a towel to clean themselves with. He wiped off the drying liquid off himself, doing up his jeans at the same time and threw the towel to Alan. With both of them as clean as they could get, though nothing could be done for the sheets until the morning, Sam noticed the cock ring on the ground and picked it up, rolling it over his fingers like a coin, catching Alan's attention.

"We should do this sometime at ENCOM. Or I can be under your desk, wrapping my lips around-"

"I think one round tonight is enough, Sam." Alan answered, turning his head towards Sam with a serious expression show over it, with a wink following it.

"Come on Alan, live a little." Sam joked, his voice low and deep as he crawled over to Alan's body, and placed his head in the crook of Alan's neck, kissing the skin over his neck and closed his eyes, feeling Alan's arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Go to sleep Sam." Ordered Alan with a small smile on his lips as he reached over and turned off the lamp, drawing the blankets over their bodies and placed his glasses on the night stand next to the bed.

_Just wait til you fall asleep again..._

****

_-_

**So if you liked it, review or favourite or what ever. If you didn't like it and wanna express how crap it was, place a comment. Reviews are always nice though. :3**

Thanks for reading and putting up with all the errors of the English language in there. And yes, I do know that some of it doesn't make sense but I cbf fixing at the moment. But I will do it soon. :3

xxx Pnanda-Chan~!


End file.
